Conventionally, there has been known a semiconductor device, in which a plurality of memory elements and a single controller for controlling read and write of data of the plurality of memory elements are mounted on a board.
For a semiconductor device of this kind, it is worthwhile to obtain a new configuration that entails fewer problems.